


to the loser go the spoils

by SaraJaye



Category: Three's Company
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Horny Jack, Losing on purpose, Multi, Nudity, Sexual Tension, Strip Poker, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: For once, there's something more important than winning a silly game of cards.
Relationships: Chrissy Snow/Jack Tripper/Janet Wood
Kudos: 7





	to the loser go the spoils

None of them are experts at poker, but when Janet loses her third hand in a row and Chrissy her fifth, Jack is sure they're throwing on purpose to torment him. So far, all he's lost are his socks and his belt, and as Janet strips off her skirt, his pants grow tighter.

He's winning. Usually when he plays cards with anyone that's the goal, he likes winning and rubbing it in people's faces. But this time it's not just people, it's his two sexy roommates half-naked in the middle of the living room and the more he sees, the more he wants to get naked right alongside them. And do something a little more athletic than playing cards.

"Jack? It's your move," Chrissy says, turning to him. Her naked breasts bounce with every word, and Jack stifles a groan. He's got a straight flush. He plays this hand, he gets to keep his shirt.

He stares at his cards. He stares at Chrissy's breasts, at Janet's bare legs, his pants are getting tighter and tighter.

He folds.

"Well, you know the rules," Janet laughs. "Off with it, big boy." She winks, and Jack can't get his shirt off fast enough ( _why_ had he worn the button-up it wasn't even that cold out, it never gets that cold in California), throwing it into the pile atop skirts, bras, and socks. He wishes he'd thought to bet his pants instead.

"Oooh, very nice!" Chrissy whistles, brazenly eyeing up his bare chest. Jack blushes almost painfully, he's no out of shape slob but he's no bodybuilder either. Women date him because they like a man who can cook for them, or make them laugh by tripping and falling over nothing.

Have Janet and Chrissy been secretly hoping to get a look at his naked body all this time? Does he dare get his hopes up?

"So, uh, Janet! Your turn now!" he announces. Janet gets an even worse hand than her last one, if that were possible, and off comes the bra. She's not as jiggly as Chrissy, but he thought she was crazy when she wanted to make them bigger and he still thinks it now. They don't need to be huge to be alluring.

Within another few rounds, Chrissy is completely naked and all Janet has on are her socks and panties. Jack is down to his boxers.

They're still uncomfortably tight even without his pants to suppress anything. And by now he's starting to think the girls have been throwing their hands on purpose too. Between their ravenous looks towards him and the shameless view they give him, he wonders if there's even any point in-

"Game's over," Janet says, tossing her cards down. "Suddenly I don't care about straights or flushes or full houses." Her panties and socks come off in a flash. "Admit it, none of us were taking it seriously."

"You mean people actually take this game seriously?" Chrissy laughs. "I never did when I played it!" _Ohhh._ Somehow he knew the sweet, innocent minister's daughter wasn't so innocent, but to have it confirmed...

"Me either," Jack lies. He took it seriously when he played with Larry or the guys at the Y. When you're playing with two beautiful girls who've been teasing you all evening, that's different. "Whose bedroom?"

"Does it matter?" Chrissy throws herself at him and kisses him, while Janet presses herself against his back, reaching between his legs. _Ohhh lordy, lordy, lordy._ If he died right now he'd die the happiest man in existence. The three of them fall in a heap among their discarded clothes and cards, kissing, groping, squeezing-

" _AAAAAH!_ "

Oh no. Oh, no no no no no. _Not now, why now?!_ They spring apart, Jack throwing a pillow over his crotch and the girls hiding under the afghan.

"Oh, Mr. Furley! Thank goodness you came, these ladies were about to-"

"Save it, Jack, I've known for weeks you're not really gay," Furley cuts him off. "Heck, probably even longer! I mean, the only guys you hang around with are me and Dallas, and, well." He smirks, and Jack lets out the loudest sigh of relief.

"So you're not gonna..." Janet trails off. Furley shrugs.

"Frankly I'm surprised I didn't catch you three in the act sooner," he chuckles. "Just keep it quiet, okay? I've got a lady over. And just make sure my brother doesn't find out."

"Oh, we won't say a word!" Chrissy smiles. "Sorry about the noise, we'll try to keep it down."

"Good." Furley's out of there like a bat out of hell, and all three of them start _laughing_ as they hightail it to Janet and Chrissy's room.


End file.
